Passing Future
by HoodedSource
Summary: Tony devises a plan to get all of the Avengers and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. into one place and celebrate Back to the Future one last time before the future becomes the past. T for a few swear words. One-Shot only.


**This is a One-Shot that contains The Avengers and Agent's of S.H.I.E.L.D. has they watch _Back to the Future Part II._**

The sun was shining bright, the sky was blue, but the day was unlike any other as the date was October 21th, 2015. Which only met one thing to the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, superhero, Tony Stark. And the being the man that he is, he wanted to share this day with everybody. As he sat at the tower, alone and out of ideas of how to everybody to come, one plan came to him, it involved lying but he didn't really care. He got up from his chair and started to draw up plans when suddenly, the elevator door opened and was containing Bruce Banner, the scientist turned green rage monster, appeared.

"Bruce, what the hell are you doing here." he question, not that he wasn't happy that he was here, if anything, he would've been the hardest one to convince, it was being a psychic wasn't in his monster skill set.

"Well, it's October 21st, 2015 and knowing you, you probably put together a crazy to get everyone here." Bruce answered. "Am I right?"

"Bruce, you know me so well." Tony said with happiness. "And, apparently, more than Pepper does. And that's saying something."

"Well, looks like someone gonna be sleeping on the couch tonight." a female sounded.

"Pepper!" Tony shouted in surprise as he saw her. "Um, I was just kidding, I knew you were here."

"No he didn't." Bruce interjected.

"Really, dude?" the armored avenger said as he turned to his science bro. "Whose side are you on?"

"Well, at the moment, mine." Bruce replied.

"I know you too, Tony." Pepper said. "Beside I've been waiting for this day too."

"God, I love you." Tony said as he pick her up in his arms and gave her a kiss.

"So, how are you going to get the others here?" she asked.

"Simple, the Stark way." he answered.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Bruce said.

"You're the not the only one." the girlfriend replied.

2 hours passed and the tower was a mess, Pepper was covered with ketchup, Bruce was on the floor pretending to be dead and Tony purposely ruined one of his Iron Man suits for added effects. He then looked around as Pepper became to speak.

"Tony, honey, I think this a little too much." Pepper suggested.

"With Tony, nothing is too much." Bruce spoke with his eyes closed, he didn't have to look to know that Pepper made a face that knew that that was true.

"Come on, Pep, if I just flat said 'Do you guy want to celebrate future with us.' they would've said, 'No'." the billionaire explained.

"That is also true." Pepper admitted.

"Okay, everything's all set up, places, places people." Tony instructed. "Jarvis, ready?"

"Yes, sir." the ethereal voice sounded.

"Okay, start the broadcast to Avengers Academy and to S.H.I.E.L.D." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." the invisible voice said.

"CALLING S.H.I.E.L.D. AND ALL AVENGERS, I'M UNDER ATTACK BY AN UNKNOWN VILLAIN, I NEED HELP!" Tony yelled while sparks flew, firing repulsor beams and alarms sounding everywhere. "I'VE ALREADY LOST BRUCE AND... LOOK THE POINT IS, I NEED HELP!"

Tony hung up and the alarm ceased and Bruce and Pepper got to their feet.

"Well, if that didn't work don't know what will." Tony said with pride.

30 minutes went by and the tower was filled with Captain America, the Winter Solider, Black Widow, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, War Machine, Hawkeye, Vision, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Falcon, Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter, Mack, Fitz and Simmons. But to their surprise they found that the tower was unscathed. No sign of battle, no dead bodies of Bruce and Pepper, and the tower was clean has a whistle.

"Bout time you guys got here." Tony said gaining their attention. "If I was really in danger I would be dead right now. You should work on your response time, it's slow."

"Tony, what the hell is this?" Cap questioned with a serious tone .

"It's a celebration." Tony replied.

"For what?" Widow asked.

"The future." he said with dramatization.

Tony could see the confusion on their faces as they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh my go... _Back to the Future Part II_." Tony finally said.

"What about it?" Cap asked.

"What about... See, it's shit like that that makes me not like you Steve." the armored avenger snapped back. "It's the date. October 21th, 2015, the future."

It was then that he knew that they knew what he was talking about as most of them rolled their eyes to the back of their head in hoping that he didn't just fake an emergency call for a movie.

"Stark, you stupid motherfucker, did you really fake a emergency call to get us to watch some stupid movie!?" Fury shouted.

"Ummm, no." Tony answered. "I fake a emergency call to get you to watch an awesome movie, there's a difference."

"Oh, ok." Fury replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Stark, why couldn't you just have called us?" Cap questioned.

"Because if I did, you guys would've said 'no'." Tony explained. "This way, you guys can be here and can't go because you got here for no reason and it would a waste of gas."

Has much they hated to, they had to admit, he was right and he caught them.

"Besides look on the bright side, free food." Tony said as he moved to reveal the ten tables of food, drinks, and desserts.

"Vell, I'm sold." Pietro said.

"Pietro, you can't be serious." Wanda said.

"Vhat?" the brother wondered. "I get hungry very quick and if Stark is offering free food, Vho am I to say no?"

"See, he gets it." Tony interjected. "Come on, guys, think to the first time you saw _Back to the Future_ and loved it, now think about when you saw _Part II_ and they announced the date. October 21th, 2015, that future is here. Sure things happened along the way, but still, the date was set for all of us to be in the future. It maybe minor to some, but it's important to us, why? Because it reminds us of a time where things in the world was filled with wonder and happiness, don't you guys want to feel that one last time?"

Everybody hated that he was right, even though Cap saw it in 2012, he was blown away that the future was so close.

"Alright, Stark, we'll stay." Cap said he took his helmet and shield off.

Everyone, including Bruce and Pepper, got a plate of and sat on the couch waiting for Tony to start the movie. Tony walked in front of the TV and faced his audience and spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I gave you...the Future."

* * *

As the movie started it's theme, smiles were being brought to peoples faces as the timeless theme brought back memories.

"Wait, Doc, how are we supposed go there's not enough road." TV Marty said.

"Road? Where we're going we don't need roads." TV Doc said with some people reciting the line.

When the DeLorean appeared in the road-less, wheel-less highway and Marty spoke.

"Doc, where are we?"

"October 21st, 2015." Doc replied.

"2015? We're in the future!" Marty said in shock.

Right then, everyone on the couch had a smile that reach ear-to-ear as they knew that the moment was here and were happy that they stayed.

* * *

As the movie got to it's end where future Marty ran to Past Doc.

"Doc! Doc!" Marty shouted.

"No, impossible, I just send you back to the future." Doc said in shock.

"Yeah, I know, I know, but I'm back from the future." Marty replied.

"Great Scott!" Everyone said in union as Doc said it as well and the movie ended.

* * *

Everyone had tears in their eyes and look at that the clock as it read 11:59 pm.

"Happy Back to the Future Day everyone." Tony said in sadness mixed with happiness.

"You too." replied by everyone as the clock struck 12.

It was that moment, that very moment, when they realized that the future was now the past and the past became history; but it was also the moment they realized that they spend the future day together as Avengers.

 **Happy Back to the Future Day everyone!**


End file.
